Kang Mina
|birthday = December 4, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 162cm |weight = 48kg |instagram = Official Instagram |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe }}Kang Mina (강미나) is currently an idol under Jellyfish Entertainment. She ranked #9 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and made it into the final lineup for I.O.I. Career & History In May 2016, Mina debuted with I.O.I with the other top 10 trainees from Produce 101. In June 2016, Mina debuted as a member of nine-member group Gugudan. She debuted with Gugudan while still a member of I.O.I. Her promotions with Gugudan excluded her from I.O.I's comeback Whatta Man. This caused a lot of controversy with the public as they thought she and other labelmate Kim Sejeong were abandoning I.O.I. After I.O.I promotions were complete, Mina and Sejeong returned to Gugudan as official members. In August of 2017 Mina and bandmate Hyeyeon formed a subunit called Gugudan 5959 and they released their single "Ice Chu". In June 2018, Mina debuted in Gugudan's second subunit Gugudan SEMINA with bandmates Kim Sejeong nad Kim Nayoung. The released their single album on July 10, 2018. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "24 Hours" (2016) I.O.I Albums * Chrysalis (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) Singles * "Crush" (2016) * "Whatta Man" (2016) * "Hand in hand" (2016) * "Very Very Very" (2016) * "Downpour" (2017) Gugudan Albums * Act 1: The Little Mermaid (2016) * Act 2: Narcissus (2017) * Act 3: Chococo Factory (2017) * Act 4: Cait Sith (2018) * Act 5: New Action (2018) Singles * "Wonderland" (2016) * "A Girl Like Me" (2017) * "Chococo" (2017) * "The Boots" (2018) * "Not That Type" (2018) Gugudan 5959 * "Ice Chu" (2017) SEMINA * "SEMINA" (2018) OST * "Believe This Moment" (School 2017) (2017) * "Diary" (Children of the 20th Century) (2017) * "Peach Paradise" (Tale of Fairy) (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) I.O.I * Crush (2016) * Dream Girls (2016) * Very Very Very (2016) * Downpour (2017) Gugudan * Wonderland (2016) * A Girl Like Me (2017) * Chococo (2017) * The Boots (2018) * Not That Type (2018) Gugudan 5959 * Ice Chu (2017) SEMINA * SEMINA (2018) Television Variety * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Weekly Idol (2016) * Show! Music Core (2018–present) * Law of the Jungle in Thailand (2019) Drama * Children of the 20th Century (2017) * Drama Stage: History of Walking Upright (2017) * Tale of Fairy (2018) * Hotel Del Luna (2019) Film * Dokgo Rewind (2018) Gallery Promotional Mina Chrysalis Profile.jpg|''Chrysalis'' Mina The Little Mermaid Profile 1.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1) Kang Mina The Little Mermaid Profile 2.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (2) Kang Mina The Little Mermaid Profile 3.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (3) Mina Miss Me Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Mina Narcissus Profile 1.jpg|''Narcissus'' (1) Kang Mina Narcissus Profile 2.png|''Narcissus'' (2) Kang Mina Ice Chu 1.png|"Ice Chu" (1) Kang Mina Ice Chu 2.png|"Ice Chu" (2) Kang Mina Ice Chu 3.png|"Ice Chu" (3) Kang Mina Chococo Factory.png|''Chococo Factory'' Kang Mina 4 Cait Sith 1.jpg|''Cait Sith'' (1) Kang Mina Cait Sith 2.png|''Cait Sith'' (2) Kang Mina Semina 1.png|''SEMINA'' (1) Kang Mina Semina 2.png|''SEMINA'' (2) Kang Mina Semina 3.png|''SEMINA'' (3) Kang Mina Semina 4.png|''SEMINA'' (4) Kang Mina Tale of Fairy.jpg|''Tale of Fairy'' Kang Mina New Action 1.jpg|''New Action'' (1) Kang Mina New Action 2.png|''New Action'' (2) Produce 101 Kang Mina Profile.jpg Kang Mina Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kang Mina Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kang Mina Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kang Mina Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kang Mina Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 Full Jellyfish - ♬Something New EP.01 20160122|Company Evaluation Kang Mina - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKang Mi Na – Group 2 Apink ♬I don’t Know EP.04 20160212|I Don't Know Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKang Mi Na - ♬SAY MY NAME @ Position Eval.(DANCE) EP.07 20160304|Say My Name Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKang Mi Na - ♬24hrs @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|24 Hours Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance I.O.I MPD직캠 아이오아이 강미나 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Kang Mi Na Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 아이오아이 강미나 직캠 똑 똑 똑 I.O.I Kang Mi Na Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Knock Knock Knock Official Fan Focus Selfie MV 미나CAM 아이오아이(I.O.I)- 너무너무너무(VeryVeryVery)|Very Very Very Selfie Video MPD직캠 아이오아이 강미나 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Kang Mi Na VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161020|Very Very Very Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:I.O.I Category:Gugudan